<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHERRY - kisses and smooches by b0kuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431125">CHERRY - kisses and smooches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto'>b0kuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, College AU, Delinquent Keith (Voltron), Drunk Reader, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Jealousy, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, a jealous iwa is HOT, akaashi fluff, akaashi x reader as childhood bestie, ceo kuroo x secretary reader, iwaizumi discovering he has a daddy kink, my first time writing the bang bang im scarED, reader had a boyfriend, this made me feel diff types of way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🍒 CHERRY - KISSES &amp; SMOOCHES 🍒<br/>a series of haikyuu!! imagines (´ε｀ )♡ inspired by a list of kissing prompts</p><p>■■■■■■■■■■■□□□ 𝗹𝗼𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘀…</p><p>i. we’re not supposed to be doing this / kuroo tetsurou [NSFW]</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“So you are saying?”</p><p>“I’m saying you can have a husband.”</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>ii. drunk / akaashi keiji [SFW]</p><p> </p><p>even after all these years,</p><p>she still had him wrapped around her fingers.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>iii. you are mine / iwaizumi hajime [NSFW]</p><p>“look at me,”</p><p>he unravelled you into nothing</p><p>but a desperate lover,</p><p>“remember who do you belong to.”</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>iv. this is the last time / sawamura daichi [SFW]</p><p>“Miss, please do not harass me, thank you.”</p><p>“Do i at least get a scolding from you, officer hottie alert?”</p><p>this story began as a bittersweet feeling called youth, </p><p>and ended off as a comforting feeling called home. <br/>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we should not be doing this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another night of overtime, but u had zero complaints. He’s sitting in his office, his hand rubbing at his temples as he flipped through the document. You’d rather spend the entire night here with him than going home to that douchebag. Just when you thought of that idiot, you phone buzzed beside you.</p>
<p>“babe, what’s for dinner?” His text flashed on the screen.</p>
<p>Argh.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Why are you looking so distressed, miss secretary?” Kuroo Tetsurou’s voice startled you a little. He was hunching down from behind, looking at the excel document on your desktop, and you could catch that subtle woody scent from his cologne.</p>
<p>“Sorry boss, it’s just, someone annoying texted me.” You ran your hands through your hair, shaking off that flutter in your chest.</p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes narrowed a little, he could guess who were you talking about. and man was he frustrated. The lingering smell of your shampoo was not helping with his frustrations. He leaned in, even closer to you now, and rested a hand on your desk.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend again?” Kuroo’s voice was husky. He felt like a panther circling his prey, an unpredictable undercurrent before a storm.<br/>“Yea…he’s asking about dinner.” you wrung your hands together, nervous but also anticipating the tension that’s building up between you two.<br/>“Ah…so like, he’s expecting you to bring him dinner, when it’s already going to be 10pm?” checking his watch, Kuroo sneered at the sheer incompetence and immaturity of your boyfriend.<br/>“Hah…yea maybe he didn’t see my message about my OT (overtime) today.” Or he’s just ignoring it and pestering you to go home soon. Your phone lit up with a low-humming buzz. Your boyfriend was calling.</p>
<p>Before you could pick it up, kuroo’s hand hovered over yours and clamped it down.<br/>“Don’t.” he didn’t leave room for you to reject.<br/>“…boss? I’m sorry for taking a personal call but it will be quick-“<br/>“I don’t want you to pick it up.”</p>
<p>He swirled your chair around, his hands were now entrapping you between him and the back of your chair. Fuck, this was not good for your heart. He’s too close, way too close for you to think logically as his secretary, as someone who had a boyfriend. Kuroo stared you down. Your eyes widened slightly at what’s happening and subconsciously, your tongue dampened your dried lips nervously. Kuroo couldn’t have missed that. Fuck, this was not good for his self-control.</p>
<p>“…Boss?” The buzz was still going at it relentlessly.<br/>“I said I don’t want you to pick up.”<br/>“But he called, maybe it’s urgent.”<br/>“Fuck, can you stop babysitting him?” Kuroo snapped his head aside and hissed lowly. You jumped at the frustrations and angst hidden in his voice, but you were soon overwhelmed by your own frustrations. You’ve asked yourself countless times why were you still dating this guy who had been nothing but a leech on you. Maybe it’s because of your long history ever since high school; maybe it’s because he’s a routine in your life; or maybe it’s because how he would always accuse you for abandoning him whenever you want to breakup. Yes you knew he’s just guilt-tripping you, but you couldn’t help but ask yourself, maybe you did make him this way, maybe you should be taking responsibility?</p>
<p>“…Sorry for raising my voice. I just, can’t help myself.” Kuroo’s gaze returned to you, and your heart ached at the longing in his eyes. Almost bewitched by him, your lips parted slightly, and kuroo knew you were asking him “why”.</p>
<p>He answered you with something that you two had been wanting to do for a long time. Pushing your chair away slightly, Kuroo bent lower and grabbed you face, and kissed you with a passion so fervent. It was a feeling you hadn’t experienced in a while. His lips devoured yours, barely giving you the room to breathe, or to think.</p>
<p>“Kuroo…<b>we’re not…supposed to be doing this</b>!” There were little resistance in your words, partly because they were consumed by his kiss.<br/>“Hmm? Why?” Kuroo didn’t even pause.<br/>“I…boy…friend” You were definitely sinking in.<br/>"I know.” The phone buzzed on to remind you that this was wrong, even though it felt exactly right. With all your strength and conscience, you pushed him away.</p>
<p>“I have a boyfriend. What do you even mean by you know?” Finally catching your breath, you shook you head, and you knew how miserable you looked.<br/>“I’m saying, you can have a husband.”</p>
<p>Those words punched the air out of your lung. at the age of 25, after years of hustling away for a relationship where only you cared about, trying to search for love in a place where it didn’t exist, Kuroo’s words were your livfsaving float. He walked towards you again, this time with a touch that’s so gentle, like a low-burning fire that could warm you up in the most cruel cold.</p>
<p>“I’m saying, break up with him. Choose someone who can protect you. Choose someone who will not make you frown when he text you. Choose someone who knows when’s your anniversary. Choose someone who will be your shelter instead of being the storm. Choose me.” With every line, Kuroo landed a kiss on you. Lord knows how much he had wanted to mark you with his kisses. From your forehead, to your eyes, to your lips, and trailing down to your neck.</p>
<p>“Choose me, y/n. I want to be nice so I will give you 10secs to answer, before i take it as a yes.”<br/>Instead of a yes, Kuroo felt your lips on his forehead.<br/>“If I choose you, will you be that person you have just described?”<br/>“Always.” and that was the last decipherable word you could say that night.</p>
<p>Kuroo dragged you up into an endless kiss. His hands were all over you, almost undecided on where to even begin savouring his prey. So he groped onto your thighs and lifted you up. Barely breaking the kiss, he threw your legs around his waist and groaned, “hold onto me” before walking the two of you into his office.</p>
<p>Kuroo slammed you onto the window, which stretched all the way from the ceiling to the floor.<br/>“Someone might see us!” You exclaimed a protest but it melted into a moan immediately as Kuroo slid his hand beneath your skirt, grabbing onto your sensitive inner thigh. He was strong, you knew that. But you didn’t expect the pleasure of his fingers moulding your thighs with his hand, injecting shots of ecstatic pleasure along with the pain, right into your veins.</p>
<p>“It’s dark in here,” his fingers had trailed up your thighs, “and aren’t you a little too wet to be concerned about that?” Kuroo smirked at you as his middle finger sank itself into the sloppy wetness between your legs. “I can’t even feel your panties if you are this wet, sweetheart.” Your legs almost gave in when he pushed your drenched undies aside and shoved his finger into you.</p>
<p>“Ah…we barely did anything,” Kuroo’s other hand started unbuttoning your blouse patiently while his other hand got into the rhythm of entering you repeatedly, “yet this little mouth here is pulsing so much, asking for me.”<br/>“Aren’t you the same?” You managed to muster enough strength to reach for him. You could feel your insides twitching even more desperately when you felt the sheer size, heat and hardness of Kuroo. With his smug grin, Kuroo fondled your breast and whispered into your ears.</p>
<p>“Satisfied with what you are holding, miss secretary?” No words could come out of you as he added another finger into you, and began digging at that pleasurable sweet spot with a maddening speed.<br/>“Hmm? Yes or no? Can you be as honest and frank as your mouth down here? Hear these dirty noises they are making?” Of course you could. The only things echoing in this room were you moans and those sloshy sounds coming from you. Fuck, you couldn’t stand this lustful desires anymore.</p>
<p>“Can you just fuck me already, boss?” Your words just sounded like needy whimpers to him, and they struck the right chord: Kuroo lost his control when he’s finally sure you wanted him. He pulled his fingers out of you and flipped you around. Arching your back, you wanted something, just anything from him, to fill you up.</p>
<p>“Suck on them while I fuck you.” Kuroo prodded your lips with those fingers that were slathered with your wetness. Rubbing your thighs together, you gladly took them in. He had such thick and long fingers that they could almost reach your throat, but you were experiencing a new level of arousal from such submission to Kuroo.<br/>“Needy, huh.” Before you could protest, he spread open your ass and rammed the entirety of his dick into you. Almost crying out, your eyes rolled back a little. And kuroo definitely felt the same satisfaction as you heard him cussed out a vulgar groan before he started pounding on you. Placing his hand over yours on the window, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. Not just because of this insane pleasure, but also because of the fact that he’s now yours.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, my secretary? Fucking your boss when your useless boyfriend waits for you at home, hmm?” with every push into you, Kuroo seemed to be claiming ownership over you, remoulding your insides to remember his shape, reteaching your body to memorize his. You could only spurt out incomprehensible moans as he keeps filling you up. damn it, it’s too soon to climax but the familiar, uncontrollable twitching of your insides told you otherwise. Feeling your walls tightening around him, kuroo grunted as his hand on your hips lowered to find the bulge above your entrance.<br/>“Gonna cum soon, babe?” he was panting too when his fingers found your clit. Your mind went blank for a second. Kuroo’s fingers fell out of your mouth as you snapped your head upwards, almost wailing out. The fingers that were once in your mouth grabbed onto your neck, his other hand began swirling and rubbing your clit as kuroo brought you closer to him, ramming at an even faster speed. The tension and heat in your core was building up, unraveling you at the same time.</p>
<p>“Remember, you are mine now.” Kuroo growled into your hair before he slammed himself balls-deep into you, filling you to the brim while you cried out. Your insides were pulsating non-stop and all of your strength had left your body. You could only squirm beneath Kuroo, trying to breathe through all those waves of ecstasy washing over you. When you could finally see things clearly, you realised kuroo’s hands were gripping onto you in a tight embrace this entire time.</p>
<p>“Still remember who you are, my little secretary?” Kuroo turned you around and laughed at your teary face. “Of course i do, my boss who just seduced me into screwing with him.” You pouted your lips slightly. It’s been long since you had been this childish in front of others; even in front of your boyfriend, you had to be a tough girl who would protect him.</p>
<p>“Then next time I will fuck you till you forget your own name.” The sensations from moments ago hit you ran through your body. Your face heated up as you felt your walls tightening around kuroo’s dick that was still in you. Once again, wetness started oozing down your thighs as the length inside you grew and hardened.</p>
<p>"Ohh…so impatient for that to happen? Alright, what position you wanna be in for round two?”<br/>“Let me call my boyfriend-“<br/>“yes?”<br/>“…My ex…let me break up with him first.”<br/>“But you want me now.”<br/>“Shut up Kuroo just let me do it first then you can…do whatever you want.”<br/>“Ah, I like that suggestion.”</p>
<p>God knows how much you regretted that offer as kuroo fucked you brainless while you broke up with your ex on the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a series of haikyuu!! imagines (´ε｀ )♡ inspired by a list of kissing prompts</p>
<p>■■■■■■■■■■■□□□ 𝗹𝗼𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘀…</p>
<p>ii. drunk / akaashi keiji</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>even after all these years,</p>
<p>she still had him wrapped around her fingers.</p>
<p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
<p>keywords: fluff, childhood bestfriend, college!au, sfw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goofy?”<br/>You were unpacking the last box of clothes when you heard a voice calling out a nickname that you had long buried away. Tossing off a random sports-bra off from your head, you whirled around to find a very familiar face standing at your door. Dark hair, deep raven eyes, a blank and distant expression …?<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Keiji…? Akaashi Keiji?”<br/>“Oh? You do remember me.” Akaashi tilted his head aside, his eyes widened as he scanned your room, which looked more like a dumpster.<br/>“Hey! Don’t judge my room yet! I just moved in.” Scrambling to your feet to block his vision, you blurted out an excuse for yourself. Well, your room in its natural habitat wasn’t too far from this too.</p>
<p>Before you realized, you were tripping over the box of books laying in front of you. Damn it, you just needed to embarrass like this on your first reunion with Keiji. But instead of landing your face on the floor, a pair of sturdy arms grabbed onto you. He still smelled like fresh cotton linen; but he’s also different now: He’s strong, taller than you, and his voice was no longer chirpy, it was more like a deep hollowing murmur.<br/>“Woi, you alright?” releasing a little grunt, Akaashi caught you in his arms. Were those his heartbeats beating against your eardrum? Or was it your own racing heart.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄<br/>“Keiji! It’s your turn now!” The little girl hopped down from the swing, pushing the little boy onto the seat instead.<br/>“Ahh… I don’t really want-“<br/>“But it’s not fair! You helped me and now it’s time for me to show you what’s fun.” The little girl flashed him a mischievous grin before pushing the swing with all her strength. When the little boy finally showed a fearful expression, the little girl burst out into a hearty laughter. </p>
  <p>She didn’t like how he always looked so still, almost too mature to display childlike emotions. She couldn’t explain why it was unsettling to her, but she wanted to wipe that lonely expression off from his face and give him a reason to smile.<br/>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄</p>
</blockquote><p>A little taken aback, Akaashi’s breath was caught in his chest. That little girl who would get mud all over her face was still as clumsy and reckless as before, but she’s also somewhat different: she smelled like soft peaches, was that her shampoo? And her body seemed so malleable and tiny compared to his, he couldn’t help but tighten his grip just slightly so his fingers could sink a little deeper into your soft skin. </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄<br/>“Goofy, I’m…moving away next week.”<br/>“WHAT?! You can’t be serious!! You told me you would be by my side, always.” Even though those words sounded just like any other childhood pinky promise, you actually believed in them so devotedly.<br/>“… I’m sorry…but my dad’s company has reallocated him, so we had to move. I didn’t really have a choice.” The boy jumped down from the slide, and squatted down beside the girl who was already sobbing on the ground. </p>
  <p><br/>“There, there.” It wasn’t the first time that the boy held her. He would always be catching her when she fell, carrying her back when she sprained her ankle, or stealing pecks on her cheeks when she fell asleep on the bench. But this time, it felt different to the both of them.</p>
  <p><br/>“What if you forget about me,” she was ugly crying, her words barely comprehensible inbetween her hiccups.<br/>“How can I ever forget about you, goofy.”<br/>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄</p>
</blockquote><p>“You are still the same huh, little missy goofy,” Akaashi steadied her back onto her feet, “are you coming to tonight’s house orientation party?”<br/>“I wasn’t planning to since I didn’t know anyone.” You shrugged. Ever since you were a kid, you found it hard to make new friends. You weren’t a weird kid but you needed to do it at your own pace. Perhaps that’s why Akaashi could relate to you. You two became close friends after sitting in total silence for a week, just building sandcastles together.</p>
<p><br/>“You wanna come with me?” Akaashi was probably being nice, and you didn’t want to spoil his fun.<br/>“It’s alright, Keiji. I still need to unpack all these before my roommate moves in.”<br/>“Sure, but my room is just down the hallway, if you need help you can always hit me up.”<br/>“Would you help me tidy my-“<br/>“Except cleaning your room. Also, how long are you planning to stay like this?” Akaashi teased you. When did he learn to smirk like that? Almost bewitched by his smug grin, you pinched his cheeks.<br/>“… Ouch.”<br/>“… There’s something on your face so…” you were cringing so badly at yourself right now. Since when did that little boy turn into this hurricane sweeping you off your feet. Maybe it’s from that day onwards.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄<br/>“This is the ring I got from the Gashapon*. I shall bestow this upon you so you will never forget about me.”<br/>“I’m not three, I’m already five okay… I can remember things by now.”<br/>“Just give me your hands, c'mon Keiji!”<br/><br/></p>
  <p>The little girl didn’t notice the flush on the little boy’s face. He was more embarrassed than delighted; I should be the one putting a ring on her hands instead, he thought.<br/>“I’m leaving tomorrow morning, like really early in the morning so don’t come out and find me okay.”<br/>“But I want to see you for the last time.” The little girl pouted her lips, she’s gonna cry again.<br/>“Goofy, how many times have I told you it won’t be the last time?”<br/>“But-“<br/><br/></p>
  <p>And the little boy mustered every bit of his courage to kiss her pouting lips.<br/>It was dawn, but the burning hue of red on their faces was definitely not painted by the setting sun.<br/><br/></p>
  <p>“See you soon, goofy.”<br/>Before the girl could say anything, the boy dashed away, his hand clasping onto the ring she gave him.<br/>┄┄┄┄┄␛┄┄┄┄┄┄</p>
</blockquote><p>Pop music was blasting from the resident’s lounge. Throwing yourself onto your unmade bed, you let out a deep sigh. After an entire day, you were finally done with settling into your dorm. Akaashi Keiji, huh. You never expected to meet him in your residential hall. To be honest, as the years went by, you gave up on meeting him again and tugged away the memories of him when you entered high school. In fact, you were a little angry at the fact that he didn’t try to write to you, not even once. But seeing him today? It felt like the box of keepsake in your heart had been unlocked. Maybe you should join the party. Hopping down from your bed, you pulled out a hoodie to wear over your Disney souvenir t-shirt.</p>
<p>A loud knock landed on your door, startling you to a jump.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Goofy…” It was Akaashi. You scurried across the room and flung open the door, only to find a drunken mess collapsing into your arms.<br/>“Kei-ji!!” The last time you lifted weights was probably during high school gym, so when Akaashi crashed into you, the both of you stumbled to the floor instead. He was a dead weight on you, yet he managed to put his hand beneath your head when you landed on the ground. Akaashi’s breath was hot against your neck, and his breath definitely reeked a little of beer. What made you more uncomfortable was the definition of his arms laying beside you, and his broad shoulders towering over you. He was murmuring something, but every word sounded like an enticing moan with his breathy voice.</p>
<p>“C’mon Keiji, at least sleep on my bed.” Willing yourself to stop fantasizing about Akaashi, you tried to push him up. However, his hand clamped yours over your head instead. Your eyes shot up to question him, but your words were snipped off when you saw his eyes. His eyes always felt like the deep sea; he always had something on his mind, and you could never quite grasp it. But this time, that mysterious unknown in his eyes had melted into a warm ooze of yearning. Suddenly, you became so very aware of every inhale and exhale he took, every blink of his eyes and the lack of space between the two of you.</p>
<p>“Y/n,” He wasn’t calling you goofy, “did you miss me?”<br/>Of course, you did, but you had to vent your frustrations first. You had so many questions.<br/>“How can you ask me that! Why didn’t you write to me? Why didn’t you visit over the summer? Why didn’t you tell me your new address?” Before you could ramble on, his lips landed on yours. Unlike the light peck he gave you before you last saw him, this time it was fervent. Even when drunk, his lips were a little cooler than yours. Even when kissing, he was methodological: he first deepened the kiss, then his tongue slid between your lips, prying them open, and with one inhale, he made you fully surrender to him.</p>
<p>“I wrote to you, but I had never received a reply.” The fingers beneath your head were combing through your hair.<br/>“I attended summer school for every holiday.” His other hand was tracing the outlines of your body.<br/>“I was afraid you would forget about me.” He bit onto your lower lips, almost punishing you for not writing back to him.<br/>“My address was 32-“<br/>“You wrote 23 in the note you gave me.”</p>
<p>Oh, so he <em>did</em> write to you.<br/>Feeling guilty, your hands found the nape of his neck and your fingers lingered on it before you ran them through his hair.<br/>“Sorry.” This time, you gave him a kiss. In fact, you lit an entire forest on fire as Akaashi’s breath hastened into a desperate grunt. It was your first time seeing him being eager. Maybe it’s the alcohol.<br/>His lips were exploring you: tracing along your upper lip, sucking onto your lower lip, sweeping across your mouth to learn all your vulnerable spots. Unlike his collected manner, you were swept into this whirlpool of emotions and affection. He did taste like beer and chips though.<br/>“I missed you.” you managed to breathe out those words before drowning in his kiss again. His hands had found your face, and he pulled away slightly. Pointing a finger to his neck, he drew your attention to what he was wearing on his neck.<br/>It was the ring you gave him, dangling on a thin silver chain.<br/><em>"And I never dared to forget about you, goofy.”</em></p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>*Gashapon: capsule-toys usually found in gashapon vending machines outside convenience stores.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you are mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi watched his girlfriend chant “shots shots shots” as her best friend, who just turned 21 today, downed another row of vodka lime. To be honest, he was here at this party just to make sure you could get home in one piece. You weren’t a bad drinker, but you would always get carried away if your friends challenged you.</p><p>“Babe, why look so gloooooomy?” Straddling one arm around Iwaizumi’s neck, you sat onto his lap. Furrowing his brows together, Iwaizumi gave you a warning with those threatening eyes. Of course, you knew sitting in his lap would be a tease for him. But you couldn’t care less; you were riding the waves of intoxication. Each shot downed brought you to a better place. Everything seemed funnier, and you would feel flirtatious. You felt pretty, witty and badass. You pulled your dress a little lower and pushed your chest out a little further.</p><p>“Hey, I will take this one for you.” Iwaizumi took over the shot glass your best friend was shoving into your face.</p><p>“I’m fine babe! This ain’t got nothing on me.”</p><p>Swallowing down his urge to teach you a lesson right here right now, Iwaizumi watched you drink the entire shot while he was still holding onto the glass. And you didn’t forget to give your boyfriend a tantalizing, almost challenging look. His hands, which were resting beside him, were now around your hip. She knew she’s playing with fire here, Iwaizumi muttered in his head.</p><p>“Now, I’m gonna dedicate my birthday speech to my bestest friend in this word. Y/n-chan, thank you for being that clown who can match my energy, and I’m so happy for you and Iwaizumi. Man, you’ve got yourself a real keeper there.” Raising her glass towards you, your best friend gave you a knowing nod. You knew the drill, you stood up to hook your arm with hers, and bottomed up together. Feeling tipsy, your best friend gave you a huge bear hug and kissed you on the lips. Before you could react, your lips parted and your tongue slid into her mouth, because that’s what Iwaizumi had taught you. The rest of your clique erupted into a cheering, hooting mess. Not gonna lie, you did feel pretty hot at that moment.</p><p>Giggling, your best friend pulled you away.</p><p>“Thanks for that yummy kiss, y/n. But your boyfie seems pretty jealous right now.”</p><p>Before you could even turn your head to find Iwaizumi, his hands were already on your waist.</p><p>“If we don’t come back soon, I’m probably fucking her back to the house.” With that, Iwaizumi lugged you out of he booth, leaving behind a crowd that was boiling over.</p><p>“Babe, that was pretty hot you know,” Iwaizumi was almost carrying you as he tugged you under one of his arm and dragged you along.</p><p>“You asked for it.”</p><p>It was already 2am, drunken young adults loitered around the streets, some of them definitely had too much to drink. Iwaizumi took a moment to search for a discrete place. Ah, that should be the perfect place.</p><p>When he pushed you against a cold, brick wall, you spared a moment to focus your vision. You were at a small alley between two bars.</p><p>“Wait babe, are you seriously gonna do it right here? There might be people walking around…”</p><p>“You asked for it.” Iwaizumi repeated. His hands sneaked underneath your slip dress. His hands had an easy time finding your nipples since you had ditched the bra tonight. With one of his hand rolling a nipple between his fingers, and the other hand tracing the soft outlines of your butt, he was working magic and your mind had turned into a mush.</p><p>“Not so witty now huh,” Iwaizumi challenged you as he ravaged your mouth. One moment he was biting on your lower lips, punishing you for being a tease and kissing another person. The next moment his tongue would be gently caressing the insides of your mouth, especially your weak spot — the roof of your mouth. That hand on your ass had shifted to between your legs, pushing your undies aside, he teased your dripping slit.</p><p>“Babe, I hear footsteps,” pushing against his hand, you tried to stop this before your consciousness would vanish.</p><p>“Good, you wanna moan louder for them to hear, hmm?” He asked that question by sinking a finger into you abruptly, making you moan out a loud gasp. Embarrassed, you clutched over your mouth. But you couldn’t think any longer, his finger inside you was going hard, pulling out its entire length before ramming back into you. His finger was curling at the perfect angle; he knew where to stroke to break you. But it wasn’t enough, you begged for more, more length, more girth, and rougher.</p><p>“Hajime…” Iwaizumi would always lose his chill when you call him by his first name, it was an intimate word to him. He pressed a thumb on that one small yet extremely sensitive spot of yours. Rubbing it in circular motion, his other hand was unbuckling his pants, and your hands reached out in exasperation, craving for it to fill you up.</p><p>“Needy.” His entire length jumped out from his boxer, hitting against your hands. It was scorching hot, throbbing whenever your insides tightened around his finger.</p><p>“Usually I would want to mess up your pretty face with this,” grabbing your hand and guiding it to stroke his erected heat, Iwaizumi growled beside your ears. Your knees went soft and your eyes fluttering slightly at the memories of him choking you with his dick the other night.</p><p>“But let’s get straight to the good stuff since my little slut is so needy.” To be frank, Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to talk dirty, he liked to speak with his actions. Pulling his drenched finger out of you, he licked it clean nonchalantly as if that’s the proper ritual to savor what’s in front of him, and that drove you insane. Pleading for him to enter you, you pressed your core against his cock, inviting it to glide and slosh through the wetness between your thighs. Heaving out a grunt, Iwaizumi guided his dick right up to your cunt and plunged into you. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, you surrendered into his warmth.</p><p>Gripping onto your ass, Iwaizumi filled you up to the brim with every thrust. You could barely catch your breath amidst all these, yet Iwaizumi wanted to ruin you even further. His tongue was licking your sensitive ear, and his teeth grazing on your ear lobe. The husky grunts he let out every time your walls clamped down on him were breathed into your ears, heating up your core and stripping you down to nothing but a desperate lover.</p><p>“Do you think they really went home?” The voice of your best friend trailed in from a distance.</p><p>“Oh? Isn’t that the bestfriend you just kissed?” Hissing at the sensation of your walls sucking onto him as you clenched up, Iwaizumi hauled both of your legs up and made you straddle him. Now, the only support you had was him, and he was merciless. He would lift you up, only to let your entire weight sit back onto his cock. His throbbing, rock-hard dick was driving right into the deepest of your core, almost hitting your womb, that painful yet sinfully pleasurable spot. Nothing, you could think of nothing but a blinding flare that made your mind blank. Your hips were rolling by themselves, to the rhythm of Iwaizumi’s thrusting, the two of you perfectly in sync. Your hands were scratching across Iwaizumi’s back, gripping onto the only float that kept you breathing. Your voice was lewd and you were crying out Iwaizumi’s name in different variations. People were probably listening, they were probably turned on by the sheer lust and pleasure in your moans, but you could not feel shame anymore. The only thing you could feel was Iwaizumi: his dick diving into you, his left-hand molding your ass, his right hand kneading your breast into shapes of his palm, his lips drifting between your lips, your tongue, your ears and your neck. Everywhere he touched, was left with a burning desire that only made you want more.</p><p>So did Iwaizumi.</p><p>His cock ached with tension whenever the wet folds of your inside swallowed him whole. The string of moans coming out of your mouth was the most delightful symphony to him, and he took joy in breaking up your moans with his rhythmic thrusts. The dripping juices doused him in ecstasy; they were so like warm honey, and he truly enjoyed the sounds they made whenever your ass sat down on his cock. Without even realising, he grinned at your teary face and the slight drool at your mouth. Once again, he messed up his little girl’s pretty face.</p><p>Iwaizumi lifted your chin towards him, forcing you to focus only on him. His brows always furrowed, but you know the lines between his brows were spelling out lust and desires. It’s coming, you could feel the pressure building up in your core. Arching your back slightly, you nudged closer to his cock, and your walls started convulsing uncontrollably. Yes, yes, yes, you screamed in your head.</p><p>“Look at me as you cum on my cock,” Iwaizumi’s words came out through his gritted teeth as he fastened his thrusting, breaking you down into pieces, “remember who do you belong to.” He was still hung up on your kiss with your best friend.</p><p>Almost too naturally, the dominance of Iwaizumi, the absolute demand in his eyes, and the heat of his dick inside of you made you call out.</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>That unleashed the hibernating beast inside Iwaizumi. He never knew he wanted you to call him that, but the feeling of you submitting to him, unraveling down to a needy, brainless slut, was turning him on overdrive.</p><p>With a tight slap on your ass, he drove himself into you while teasing your swollen clit, occasionally rubbing down to the lips of your entrance, swirling around the sloppy mess. That pushed you over the edge as you yanked your head back and let out a silent scream. Iwaizumi cussed at the pulsing folds of your inside before submerging his cock into you and filling you up with a thick load of his release. Burying his head at your neck, Iwaizumi let out a long sigh, before gulping down a grunt, as if he just relished a satisfying meal. Your insides were still pulsing to the beat of your wobbly legs that had already drooped down from Iwaizumi’s waist.</p><p>“What did you call me just now?” Iwaizumi mumbled into your hair.</p><p>“… I can’t remember…” You weren’t one to talk dirty too, the both of you were not really bedroom talkers.</p><p>“Hmm?” His hands tightened around your waist, bringing you down on his growing dick. “Be a doll and answer me.” Fuck, how was he so good at this?</p><p>“My reward is?”</p><p>“As I promised, I’m fucking you back home. In the car, in the lift, at the door, I don’t fucking care.” You swooned over the total ownership in his voice.</p><p>“… Daddy.”</p><p>“Good girl.” And he definitely kept to his words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. this is the last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>01. I do</strong><br/>Fuck, he’s hot. Squatting by the lamppost, you scanned the policeman who was checking your ID. He’s pretty young though, unlike those old men who usually patrolled this area. You could even smoke in uniform since those lazy hags didn’t even bother paying attention to you.<br/>The police uniform was a little tight around his shoulders and arms, but the blouse was tailored nicely around his waist. Your eyes trailed down to his lower body. He sure had a firm ass and oh man, those thighs that were so well-defined that you could almost see their definitions through his pants. ‘Is his ass soft-ish or firm’ was the only thought on your mind. Perhaps it’s the adrenaline-rush from the nicotine, or perhaps his bubble butt just seemed too irresistible, you poked a finger into his bum.</p>
<p>“Miss, please do not harass me, thank you.” Yum, his voice had just the right amount of depth and huskiness. Smirking, you took back your finger and tilted your head slightly, mesmerized by those adorable ears which were turning red. He was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I ran your name through the system and seems like you have no prior record of underage smoking, so im going to let you off this time, with a warning issued to your parents.”<br/>“Really, officer?”<br/>“Like I've said, I’m trying to be lenient and I don’t want to leave a spot on your record-“<br/>“no no, I mean, that’s all? Are you not gonna do a cavity search on me? What if I'm carrying other inappropriate stuff?” You shot him a smug smile and raised your eyebrows. Mr officer gave you a dangerously benevolent smile with his tensed up jaws.<br/>“I think we are fine.”<br/>“Oh wait! But i kind of harassed you just now, right? Do i at least get a scolding from you, officer hottie alert?”</p>
<p>This time, he was definitely blushing. 'Hmm', you hummed in your head. This felt good, it felt like life finally had something to offer.<br/>“If you want to be reprimanded, i am sure your mother will. I have already alerted her through the police network.”<br/>Fishing out your pack of cigarettes out of your pocket, you snickered.<br/>“Nah, she won't give a fuck.”</p>
<p>Your mother? Probably banging her secretary on another “business trip”. Your father? He had never existed in your entire life. Sawamura Daichi did notice the blanks under the section of “father’s contact details” in the system. A high schooler, smoking right outside the train station at 1am, on her birthday. Those details did add up to a sticky family situation. The reek of beer was lingering around her, she had probably finished a few cans before he found her. Indeed, you were downing cans of beer before you ran out of that hell place.</p>
<p>Daichi was a man of principles. He could definitely have fun, but there were some things that he would never relent on. to be frank, he couldn’t really care about underage drinking and smoking. That Tanaka from Karasuno would pull out his cooler of alcohol during sleepovers. Those captains from the other schools did offer him a stick or two when they met up after nationals. He knew his boundaries, and he knew himself well enough to be responsible for what he was doing.</p>
<p>But what made him uncomfortable was the numbness and surrender in your eyes. He could not walk away from someone who looked like they had stopped believing.</p>
<p>“I do.” his hands brushed against yours as he confiscated your cigarettes. Something fluttered in your chest. Maybe he said it because he’s a police officer who was paid to care about underage smoking, but those two words felt heavier than that.</p>
<p>“Go home, kiddo.” handing back your IC, Daichi gave you a pat on your head. It wasn’t a dismissive order, it was a soft comfort for you. For years, your heart was simply a cold hard rock that kept you barely alive. Tonight, it was beating with an anticipation to see tomorrow’s sunrise, to see him again. Within seconds, you had memorized every stroke of those complicated words on his name tag, even though you sucked at kanji.</p>
<p>Sawamura.</p>
<p><strong>02. Running</strong><br/>The night when you met Daichi was when you decided who you wanted to marry. Although you had yet to find out his first name while he had already run through your entire record in the system, but there’s a start to everything. However, the goddess of fate didn’t seem very supportive of this relationship; it’s been two weeks and you had yet to run into him again. Everything, you had tried literally everything: smoking by the train station, drinking alcohol publicly in the neighborhood, loitering around at midnight, you even considered starting a fight or something.</p>
<p>And then it hit you. If he wasn’t going to come to you, you could go to him. Giving yourself a triumphant fist bump, you strut towards the police station.</p>
<p>“Hey, heading somewhere?” a hand clamped onto your shoulders from behind. It wasn’t Daichi's comforting voice; it was a sleazy voice, accompanied by the stench of alcohol. Sliding your hand into your pocket, you searched for your taser. Tingles of unease ran down your spine as you felt nothing but a few receipts in your pocket. Shit, you forgot to bring your taser.</p>
<p>“Don’t be scared, turn around and let me see your doll face.” The drunken men inched closer, his arms hanging over your shoulders and you gagged at the moist breath he huffed down your neck. Paralyzed by fear, your limbs were dead weight.</p>
<p>Think, think, think.</p>
<p>Mustering all your strength, you swung your elbows back , knocking the air out of the creep, and bolted away.  Your lungs were burning and you were out of breath, but your legs didn’t dare to stop. The sickening feelings of those clammy hands over you and the stench of his breaths clung onto your body. Fuelled by fright and disgust, you raced through the streets, chased by the moonlight.</p>
<p>“Watch out!!” A silhouette flashed before your eyes, and before you realized, you were swept into someone’s arms. Hovering over you was the man you had been searching all this while. The hand on your shoulder had dragged you off the road, and the other hand on your back supporting you.<br/>“ARE YOU BLIND?” Daichi's voice thundered through the quiet night. He was breathless. Heavens knew how his heart stopped when he saw you running into the road junction when the glaring red light for pedestrian was still on. Although the night was slow, cross junctions would always be frequented by cars.</p>
<p>Daichi was not just angry at her jaywalking, but he was afraid, terrified. Was she going to end her own life?</p>
<p>Before he could pull together another string of scoldings, the girl in his arms started bawling, clinging onto his uniform as her legs gave in. Unlike that flirty, nonchalant, problematic teen that night, she was just a kid holding onto the only thing that cared for her.</p>
<p>“There, there.” Pine trees, he smelled like pine trees. A scent that smelled warm and safe.</p>
<p><strong>03. this is the last time</strong><br/>Never had you ever imagined living to see yourself graduate. The ceremony was nice and private, just for the two of you.</p>
<p>Daichi couldn’t remember when did you become part of his routine. Perhaps it all began when you took a photo of his timetable, so you would always appear at the right place, at the right time. Taking care of you felt like looking after Karasuno again: chaotic, sometimes frustrating, but most of the time it brought him warmth. He was cautious and calculated at first, always keeping his boundaries. But he surrendered to the growing sparkle of hope in your eyes. Those eyes that were once blinded by pain and trauma, were now radiating hope and anticipation. She believed in living now, and that was the most beautiful thing to Daichi.</p>
<p>You didn’t realize when he had opened his door for you. Perhaps it was when you knitted a scarf for him because winter was coming, or maybe he was moved by your confessions when you stormed into his office drunk the other night. It was a simple equation for you: your life was a zero, but with the addition of him, you wanted to be more than nothing. You wanted to be a better person for him. Being someone who was never taught how to love, that seemed like your best definition of love.</p>
<p>“Congratulation, kiddo.” Placing the graduation cap onto your bleached hair (definitely against the dress code), Daichi handed you the graduation certificate he had made: to y/n, congratulations on your graduation from high school, and from my shelter.<br/>Forcing out a bitter smile, you pointed at the words ‘my shelter’.<br/>“I’m just going away for college, I'm not graduating from here okay.”<br/>“Kiddo, there are so many better guys in Tokyo -“</p>
<p>Daichi's was forced to swallow down his bitter words when you pulled him in by his tie. Those soft, rosy lips had wandered in his dreams many nights, and now, they were finally on his. The kiss was not a hot and messy one that you had been thinking about; it was a quiet promise from you to him.</p>
<p>“This is the last time, huh.” Licking away the taste of you, Daichi sighed.<br/>“Nope, this is our first time,” Tipping your toes, your lips landed on daichi’s forehead.<br/>“Because I only want you.”</p>
<p><strong>bonus - 04. Welcome home</strong><br/>sometimes Daichi would indulge in a stick or two, smoking her favourite brand. No matter how much he tried, smoking was one thing that’s hard for her to quit. but on nights like this, it was a portal that took him back to the memories of them together. It’s been six months since she had left for college. night patrols had become such a mundane task.</p>
<p>“Officer, is this your gun packing here?” Someone sneakily snaked her hands around daichi’s waist, reaching for a very personal and intimate bulge. His tensed muscles relaxed as he recognized the mischief in that voice he replayed every night before going to sleep.</p>
<p>"Yes, there really is a gun in my pocket, and i would appreciate a proper hello.”<br/>Daichi whirled around to entrap you between his arms. In front of him was the face that he had missed so very much. The slight wrinkle on your face whenever you smile, and the enchanting scent of your lotion.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, kiddo.” Diving straight into the sweet comfort of your lips, Daichi whispered those words between kisses. This time, the kisses were definitely hot and messy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>june 13 2020: <br/>hi my friends at ao3! hope yall are having a gud day &amp; i just wanna say my cherry &amp; chiyo will be updated weekly (i rlyyyy will try my best) bcos i was doing an event on tumblr &amp; i had over 50 requests for matchups. i wanna write quality matchups for my friends over there who have shown me support! but i will definitely try my best to update here weekly too :-) thank you for understanding!!! &amp; hope u've enjoyed this new chapt ehehhehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>